


drunk in love

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Caretaking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drunkenness, Emotional Roller Coaster, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, obvious title is obvious, quasi-drunk kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The fact that Dalton was a guy wasn't a problem, it was the fact that the guy was Dalton. Like, what would even be the point in thinking Dalton was interested in some awkward thing like him?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunk in love

MacKenzie knew he came off like the sweetheart boy next door, but he wasn't a total innocent. Not that he'd done hard drugs or recklessly gotten girls pregnant or gone on vandalizing sprees whenever the urge hit, but he had gotten up to some of the usual teenage hi-jinks, and that included drinking before he was legal to do so.

He thought about that as he kept an arm around Dalton's shoulder to keep him steady as they walked. With the two of them being famous (well, relatively famous), servers never batted an eye at every shot they gave the young man even if he was a hair _too_ young. And of course Dalton had to knock back every drink with no problem- not that MacKenzie suspected he was an alcoholic or something, but he had a feeling early exposure in the spotlight gave him easy access to...well, a lot of things.

And of course Dalton couldn't be a weepy or angry drunk. Nope, he was giddy and bubbly. Through their walk down the street in what was MacKenzie's feeble attempt to get the worse of the booze out of his system, Dalton had kicked his legs about like trying to dance, couldn't stop laughing, impromptuly serenaded a few people, and not once but twice popped into corner stores to satisfy snake-cake cravings (who knew getting the munchies while drunk was a thing?).

Right now he was in laughter mode, husky but still with its own melody, and hands in his pockets as he stayed close to MacKenzie's side. All the exertion had given his cheeks a redness that were still visible in the night air, and MacKenzie had to do his best to make it look like he was _not_ catching glances at those cheeks and just making sure Dalton wasn't going to get sick at any point.

The idea that he had a crush was so silly and high-school, but there it was. The fact that Dalton was a guy wasn't a problem, it was the fact that the guy was Dalton. Like, what would even be the point in thinking Dalton was interested in some awkward thing like him?

He wouldn't be able to point out the moment that feeling started if one asked him point-blank, but when the realization hit, it hit hard. The fact they got thrown together as roommates didn't make things any better. Couldn't avoid that laugh, those eyes, that silly and sweet nature- sooner or later MacKenzie just _knew_ he was going to slip up and that would be it, losing Dalton's friendship even more than losing a potential relationship. 

The universe sure had a sick sense of humor.

"Maaaack," Dalton whined from beside him, the kind of whine that was more cute (dammit) than bratty.

"Yeah?" Mack finally dared to look at the young man's face, still blooming in smiles.

"You still got water? I reeeally need some." He tried to pout but failed, which was a blessing as MacKenzie likely would've lost his composure right there.

Still keeping that arm on Dalton's shoulder, his free hand fumbled for the water bottle in his pocket to open. He was the only one who'd thought to bring any, so yeah, they'd both been drinking out of it. And of _course_ Dalton had to make a crack the first time about sharing germs, but MacKenzie just rolled his eyes.

 _He's drunk. It doesn't mean anything._ Silently he watched Dalton take a swig, neck arched back and Adam's apple bobbing and lips wrapped around-

His face reddened and he quickly looked to the ground like the random sidewalk litter was more interesting.

He was doomed.

"Mmf-" After a few shaky-handed attempts Dalton shoved the bottle into his own jacket pocket. "Yer awesome. Have I told you that? Like, really awesome."

"Um, thanks." He kept his gaze low. Didn't mean a thing, not at all. "Y'wanna get going back to the hotel? I mean, it's kinda late..." Coming back super-late would be one thing, super-late and intoxicated was asking for penalties.

Dalton huffed a sigh but he still nodded. It was no secret he'd already gotten a producer's evil eye for an antic or two; MacKenzie had the suspicion (the fear?) he could be on a three-strikes warning. People from other years had been disqualified for plenty of things- "Fine."

***

Fortunately the ride back to the hotel was without incident. Dalton had had the side of his head against the backseat window and save for some vague singing along with the radio was mostly quiet. That was just fine by MacKenzie, he could look out the other window and watch the city pass by without worrying Dalton was going to throw up- or worse.

He had enough things to worry about.

On the elevator up to their floor, any indication that Dalton was maybe recovering looked like a false alarm. Mack couldn't pinpoint the moment- a shift in the light, a change in atmosphere- but the young man's expression was clearly not okay. He half bent over and his heels lifted off the rug, clearly not a voluntary motion, and before MacKenzie could grab the back of his collar, Dalton grabbed for his wrist and made a little stumble instead of a fall.

"Ungh-" While Dalton held to his stomach and grimaced, Mack just stared wide-eyed at the grip on him even if his expression looked ridiculous. Dalton had surprisingly strong hands, the pads of the fingers rough and the fleshy part of his palm smoother and warmer than MacKenzie could have imagined.

"Shit." For a moment MacKenzie thought he'd said that out loud to chastise himself for having these feelings and being an idiot, but it was actually Dalton grimacing and clutching some more.

"You okay?" _Damn, you really are an idiot._

Dalton shook his head. "I gotta lie down..."

Yep, a hangover kicking in already, or at least something else in those drinks not agreeing with him. Luckily the elevator door soon opened and Dalton couldn't let go of Mack's hand fast enough to fly down the hall to their room. Mack just followed silently, arms around himself and emotions running on high. What made Dalton think he was invincible like this when he clearly wasn't?

Once in their room, he saw Dalton clutching the sides of the bathroom sink and shallowly breathing. Guy was obviously a wreck at realizing what he'd done and how it could mess him up for the next day. Conflicting feelings or not, MacKenzie couldn't just let his friend suffer. He rummaged around in his toiletry bag until finding bottles of aspirin and some generic antacid and set them on the sink with a soft rattle.

"They might settle your stomach, I dunno..." At least feeling awkward was better than being useless. 

Dalton breathed another moment before reacting to the bottles' presence. Silently and methodically he opened the bottles to shake out one tablet each, popped them into his mouth, and cupped his hands for sink water to swallow them down. Finishing that, he palmed his forehead and rest his elbows on the sink with a sigh. 

MacKenzie stayed lingering in the doorway, watching his friend's bent and vulnerable profile. So many things to say and questions to ask but the tongue stayed tied. Finally Dalton just shook his head and mumbled, "I better just clean up."

MacKenzie nodded and shut the door most of the way behind him as he went into the room's main suite. He changed into pjs and curled under the sheets of his bed, all the while keeping an ear out for behind the bathroom door. There was a long moment of just soft breathing before he finally heard the sink run and the familiar sounds of brushing teeth.

He set his glasses on the night stand and flicked off the lamp to plunge the room into blue-black darkness. At least in the dark you could be yourself a little. He had no idea how much longer he could pretending he didn't care as much as he did. 

Dalton soon came out of the bathroom and unceremoniously flopped onto his mattress with a moan. "Mack?"

"Hrm?" MacKenzie squinted at the shape just a few feet from him.

"You're too far away."

"Huh?" He got up on his elbows and continued to squint. In the darkness and from this distance, it looked like Dalton was holding his arms around himself in lieu of a protective pet or teddy bear. 

"I...can you...keep an eye-"

Mack felt his brow furrow in utter confusion. He had to be dreaming this up, right? "Like, in the bed?"

"I just...something feels off."

Well, if "off" meant "I really could be sick at any minute and it's freaking me out", being close meant he could at least try to do something helpful quicker. MacKenzie blearily stumbled across the space between the beds and sat on the edge of the mattress to confirm that Dalton was indeed holding himself.

This was only like a sleepover with a friend. No big deal. He could do this and not be distracted and maybe prove to himself he actually _could_ conquer this silly crush. "Does that...happen a lot? I mean, when you drink?" he asked as he swung up his legs to carefully lie flat and leave some space between their bodies. 

Dalton downcast his eyes and bit his lip, telling MacKenzie without words it was a long story he didn't want to get into right now. "Can I just try to sleep? Please?"

"Yeah, sorry. 'night." What was he thinking, trying to know more about someone he thought he cared about? Mack shifted onto his side to face away and tried going back to drifting. Just shut the eyes and mentally will turning off all senses. He didn't need to concentrate on the presence of Dalton's weight behind him, or hearing his heartbeat, or feeling warm breath drift close to the back of his neck.

He sighed softly enough for only himself to hear. How could he be the one to feel sick when he didn't even touch a drop?

Better not to think about anything, even when his subconscious was floating into dreams of what he really wanted deep down inside, including soft kisses on the back of his neck warm and wet enough to feel real.

"Mmm..." A low moan rumbled from his throat as his dream self felt a gentle heat suffuse his skin. He was safe in his sleeping world. If he wanted to imagine that Dalton was whispering his name between kisses, so be it.

At one point his imagination was working overtime, because that surreal touch of lips had moved to the crook of his neck right where his vein pulsed and began suckling tenderly to draw sensation instead of blood.

"Ahh-" Oh, his subsconcious haze felt that everywhere, not just the ground zero of neck. There was a tingling on his face, a rush up and down over his arms, the sides of his legs down to toes that curled, the pit of his stomach- and below the belt. Yeah, he felt it there like crazy.

"Mack..." came a whisper over his skin and cooled fingertips alighting on his cheek. He'd really gone deep into his dream for that much detail to happen.

Still felt a little aware of the hotel room, though-

MacKenzie slowly turned, vaguely remembering how fuzzy things were with his glasses _and_ the lights off, and Dalton's face came into shape. The face with pale eyes underlined by a ring of exhaustion, with skin smooth and bright enough it didn't need that much dabbling from the makeup girls, with lips so pink and full and elegantly shaped...and a guy's. A guy's lips he was pretty certain had been touching his neck a moment ago.

"Hey," his voice felt scratchy even though he hadn't been sleeping that long. It was the last word he expected to say but really, what other word _was_ there?

"Um..." Dalton put his hands on his stomach again, like he was actually going to be sick this time. "Sorry."

MacKenzie blinked slowly; everything was coming in a delayed reaction. "Why..." left his lips when he had no excuse about lost inhibitions.

Dalton dropped his gaze and his fingers curled back and forth on his shirt material, giving Mack little flashes of his stomach. His mouth twitched like he was trying to say _something_ , any apology, any excuse, but nothing could come out.

MacKenzie felt a flutter in his own stomach. Even being as late as it was, with everyone tired and likely to say the first thing to come to their minds with no filter, a small part of him hoped for the truth when he asked, "Y'...wanted to do that?"

Dalton heaved a slow breath and bit his bottom lip, curling it slightly. MacKenzie had a fleeting thought of what that lip was feeling like under his teeth. Soon the young man nodded just as slowly but still didn't make eye contact.

Never mind that it was late at night and barely spring, but Mack's face flushed over with heat. He thought of sitting up to retrieve his glasses but feared breaking the moment's spell.

"...can I do it again?" the question was timid.

Another prickle of heat over his skin and MacKenzie scooted closer until it only felt like a couple inches of air between them. If this was his way to know...that nobody was dreaming at all...

Without a word Dalton licked his mouth _(that tongue that soft pink tongue)_ , bowed his head, and sealed his lips on the side of MacKenzie's neck where he vaguely recalled a vein being. The effect was instantaneous as sensation rippled all over.

"Ahhh..." MacKenzie felt he was running on some slow, fuzzy autopilot with every reaction he gave. His back arched in a stretch when the wet touch and sound of Dalton's mouth began actually suckling at the vein, no biting or licking, just slowly devouring his skin like a summer treat. A flow of sensual thoughts tumbled behind his eyes and he placed a light hand on the back of Dalton's hair. Smooth with just a few scratches of styling product-

"Mmmm..." The moan vibrated on MacKenzie's skin and the below-the-belt feeling struck again. Not that he necessarily wanted to have sex with Dalton right now (and if that thought didn't make his face burn over again), but he needed _something-_

"Dalt," he whispered softly enough for the young man to pop his mouth away with a questioning murmur. Pale eyes gazed and this time his bottom lip really was pouting. MacKenzie had no resistance left to wear away. He cupped a hand on Dalton's cheek and leaned close enough to feel the cool breath from his toothpaste, so different from the heat everywhere else on his body gave off.

Lips finally sealed on each other and Mack couldn't think, only feel. Feel the coolness with just a tiny taste of liquor left. Feel Dalton's hands clamp right on his hips like that's where they were meant to be. Feel that mouth do delicious and mind-blowing things to his while trying to return every move with wet and desperate noises.

"Mmf-" His hands moved from Dalton's face to down his sides, feeling every inch of a body he never expected to be so... _solid_. More thoughts flared up to stoke the redness in his face and he carefully took that irresistible bottom lip within his teeth. It was full and slightly yielding and one of the sweetest lips he'd ever felt.

Dalton whimpered, the last sound MacKenzie thought could ever come out of him but had so much raw need in one little note. His tongue flicked out to play at Mack's top lip for a resulting shiver and experimental tug that made him whimper again. Who knew they both had a thing for pain?

MacKenzie drew his mouth away to breathe and the gut feeling of a need for closeness struck again. He rolled onto his back with Dalton still in his hold, which moved all that gentle weight on top of him. "Ohhh..."

Dalton's face was still fuzzy around the edges, but his expression all too clear. Half-lidded eyes and parted lips took up MacKenzie's field of vision, and they were large and sensual and...beautiful. He stroked Dalton's jawline that had a faint touch of stubble and sighed in a kind of wonder.

"Wow." Dalton's lips barely moved, making the word soft as a breeze.

"Yeah." MacKenzie's mouth twitched in a lopsided smile. "Um...you feelin' loopy too?" That was the only word he had for his mix of happy but complicated emotions.

"Good loopy. 'm not crushing you?"

"I like it." And he really did, which made him laugh softly at the realization. He really liked Dalton too, he could finally feel good around him with awkwardness melted away. This hadn't just been the alcohol talking, Dalton's eyes were too clear now for that.

The other shoe dropped. Dalton liked him too. All that snuggling close and paying compliments and being thankful to Mack for keeping an eye on him- he did mean it.

They didn't have to feel fake about anything now.

Dalton set a hand on the back of Mack's hair, fingertips rubbing his scalp, and he sighed. Guy really did have good hands. "That's nice," his tone was breathy in bliss. He was happy, giddy and loopy and happy to the moon.

"Yeah," Dalton sighed and kissed his cheek, simple and sweet. Anything was possible now. "C'n we talk a little more in the morning?"

Usually the "Can we talk?" question set MacKenzie's nerves on edge, but he felt no reason to panic now. He hadn't lost a friendship, or a relationship. Things were still going to be alright come the light of day.

He nodded and cupped Dalton's face for a good-night kiss, the first of many, on a corner of that perfect mouth. When he fully relaxed in the bedding and closed his eyes, he felt Dalton nestling close as before with a hum of pure content.


End file.
